Read all about it
by Carebearcousin
Summary: What if Duncan never made it to Highever? Would Lorelai Cousland survive and escape Howe's treachery? Would she still become a Grey Warden or would she simply stumble upon the City Elf Warden and his ragtag group? Would she help them battle the Blight and the Landsmeet whilst fighting her own demons? Cousland origin with a twist, eventual FCousland and Alistair.
1. Chapter 1

The first rays of sunlight pieced the long window of the bed chamber, gently rousing the young woman from her rest. She opened her eyes and stretched her muscles, feeling refreshed. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet recoiled at the touch of the flagstones, yet she forced herself to stand. She walked quickly over to her vanity and began brushing her long scarlet hair, before trying it up into a loose ponytail. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed, today her father and brother were taking up House Cousland's banner, riding to Ostagar to aid the King against the darkspawn threat. She wanted to ride with them, prove her prowess as a warrior in battle , she may have only been eighteen but she was just as good, if not better than her father's best men. Yet she was going to be left behind in the gilded cage that was Castle Cousland. As the only daughter of Eleanor and Bryce Cousland, Lorelai was the most eligible woman in Fereldon, a fact she could never escape from no matter how hard she tried. It seemed there was no end of suitors and she'd rejected them all. Deep down she knew that no one wanted her for who and what she was, they had no interest in her other than her title, but she couldn't go on refusing suitors forever, eventually she would have to settle down and become the good wife, the Lady of another gilded cage. The very thought made her angry her emerald eyes sparkling with rage, and she began pacing the room before spying her leather armour. She knew it was early but it never hurt to get some practice in. She slipped into the armour, although it was a warrior's armour it still showed off her curves. Whenever she bested one of her father's man she wanted them to know it had been at the hands of a woman, it always brought a satisfying grin to her delicate features. Once she was satisfied that her armour was secured, she sheathed her blades; a longsword and a dagger. Two bladed fighting was her preference, though her mother had insisted she learn archery as well to ensure she could defend herself from range. Lorelai's technique left a lot to be desired, but it was sufficient.

She walked through the halls and corridors of Castle Cousland, the servants bustled past her, bowing respectfully. As she stepped out into the courtyard, she turned her face to the sunlight, enjoying the warmth that it offered her. She continued through the maze of the grounds of Castle Cousland, until she reached the training area. She scanned the area there were few of her father's men around, most were probably still asleep or making sure their equipment was ready to face the darkspawn.

"Looking for someone?"

Lorelai spun round and met Ser Gilmore's gaze "Just looking for a sparring partner, what with everyone leaving for maker's know how long, who knows how long it's going to be before I'll be able to practice again."

"And we wouldn't want you to get rusty now would we?" Ser Gilmore replied with mirth in his voice. He'd known Lorelai since she was ten and they grew up together, he was her best friend, though his fondness for her was deeper than he cared to admit. She never saw him that way, deep down he knew she never would so he settled for friendship.

"Well I suppose a lack of practice would make it fairer on father's men, it might actually give them a chance for a change."

"You really think you're that good?"

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smirk "You know I am."

"Well I look forward to proving you wrong Lady Cousland."

"Poor Rory, thinking he can take on the mightiest Cousland."

"Ha, you wait until I tell your brother that! And while I do you will still be picking up what remains of your pride."

"Those are fighting words, shall we?" Lorelai said unsheathing her blades

"Very well." Rory sighed, unhooking his shield and unsheathing his blade.

The two warriors adopted their battle stances and began their match.


	2. Chapter 2

The two warriors, stood panting, they'd been deadlocked for hours but neither was willing to give up. As they each fought to catch their breath a servant came running over "Milady?"

Lorelai straightened herself up and turned to face the young elf, "Beg your pardon milady but your father has requested your presence in the main hall."

"Did he say why?"

"No milady, but may I suggest you change out of your armour into something more ladylike?"

Lorelai groaned inwardly, no doubt this was her mother's doing. "Thank you Elsie but I don't want to my father waiting any longer than necessary. Besides he's seen me like this a million times"

"True and I suspect if you walked in there wearing a gown, your father may just have a heart attack." Rory interhjected

Lorelai playfully punched Rory in the arm "Owwww! That hurt."

"Serves you right Rory."

"But you didn't let me finish saying how lovely you would look."

"Creep."

"My Lady." Ser Gilmore bowed dramatically

"You're so annoying." Lorelai muttered under her breath and began walking towards the main hall.

She entered the main hall, her eyes scanning the room, there were soldiers here that she didn't recognise, which made her uneasy. Her father was stood with another man, whom Lorelai recognised as Arl Howe, he was explaining that his men had been delayed, grovelling and apologising to the Teryn.

"I'm sorry pup . I didn't see you there." Her father greeted her before turning towards his guest "Howe you remember my daughter?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again my dear." He said examining her from head to toe like a predator examining it's prey. "You know my son Thomas has been asking after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time I visit."

"To what end?" Lorelai asked feigning ignorance, her father chuckling in the background.

"Why marriage, of course. You are after all a young lady who has yet to be caught."

"Don't hold your breath." The very thought of Thomas Howe made Lorelai's skin crawl.

"Your father's permissiveness has made you wilful, indeed it may not always serve you so well." Howe's voice sounded sinister to Lorelai's ears, she'd never liked the snivelling man but he was her father's ally and she would show him the respect protocol demanded

"You see what I have to contend with Howe?" Bryce's eyes were full of mirth "My fierce girl has her own mind these days. Maker bless her heart."

"No doubt because you you've trained her as a warrior. How unique." Howe's voice dripped with disdain, Lorelai knew that few nobles approved of her training but she didn't care. Just because she was a woman didn't mean she had to hide away in the shadows, learning pointless tasks such as needlework.

"At any rate, pup I summoned you for a reason." Bryce's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "While your brother ad I are both away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"Why can't I go with you and Fergus?" The words sounded less petulant in her head, her father sighed heavily and rubbed his temples "Pup, we've been through this. Your mother would kill me if I let you go to war. She's already twisted in knots about your brother and I going. It is a great responsibility I'm entrusting you with. Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region."

"Very well, Father." Lorelai felt defeated, she didn't want to stay in the castle, she wanted to be out there fighting but her father had made it clear the discussion was closed.

"One more thing pup. I've received word from a Grey Warden, Duncan who is seeking recruits to fight against the darkspawn and end the blight and may be visiting Highever in the days to come."

"Are the Grey Wardens sure this is a Blight and not simply some large darkspawn raid?" Howe chimed in, clearly annoyed about the suggestion of it being a true blight.

"The rumour is that no arch demon has been sighted and the battles in the South have gone well. However, the King is taking the Warden's at their word." Bryce stated matter of factly.

"Indeed, I've heard that King Calian is a bit enraptured with the Grey Warden legend and that is why he is catering to them."

"Howe! That is unworthy of you."

Lorelai's curiosity had been peaked, it was rare for someone to condemn the King's actions so openly, indeed Lorelai grew up with Calian and could not imagine anyone disliking him. He was well loved by the people, or so she thought. "You don't think much of King Calian?"

"I think of him as much he thinks at all, he's not even half the man his father was."

"That's enough Howe!" Bryce snapped "You speak ill of our King."

"The girl did ask your Lordship, as per the latitude_ you_ allow."

The atmosphere seemed to thicken, Bryce and Howe appeared to staring each other down, in an attempt to calm the storm that she seemed to have inadvertently created, "Arl Howe, please accept my best wishes and I hope everything goes well." Lorelai's words seemed to unnerve Howe, he coughed nervously and looked at her "I...I thank you. That is quite unnecessary."

"Father if you have no other need of me, I will take my leave and find Fergus before he leaves."

"Very well Pup."


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai began making her way to the living quarters when she stumbled across her mother, who introduced her to Lady Landra who was visiting along with her son Dairren. Lorelai coulnd't help but roll her eyes when the conversation turned to marriage and how a husband is won through gentler arts rather than wielding weapons. Dairren attempted to flatter Lorelai but by this point in her young life she knew them to be nothing more than empty words, used to lure her into a loveless trap of marriage. With Lady Landra retiring, Lorelai took it as an opportunity to escape her mother's disapproving gaze and Dairren's lustful one. Before she could be held up any longer she walked briskly to the living quarters and found the door to her brother's room open. She stood in the doorway, watching the happy family of her brother, Orennia and Oren.

"Is there really going to be a war papa?" Oren's sweet voice piped up, "Will you bring back a sward?" Her brother chuckled "That's a sword Oren and I will bring you back the mightiest sword I can find."

Lorelai smiled to herself, it seemed being a warrior and a Cousland was synonymous, and if she had any involvement she'd make sure that her nephew was trained well.

"Ah look and here's my little sister to wish me well" Fergus said as Lorelai stepped further into the room.

"I wish I could go with you." Lorelai sighed sadly

"In Antiva a woman fighting in battle would be unthinkable." Orennia's disapproval was nothing new to Lorelai and rather than rising to the bait she just shrugged it off.

"It'll be tiring killing all those darkspawn by myself." Fergus chuckled.

"Well you will get a head start on father, Arl Howe's men have been delayed."

"More spoils for me and my men then, just be ready with the ale and wenches for when I return."

"What's a wench?" Oren asked, his eyes shining with curiosity

"They are woman who serve ale in taverns." Lorelai explained, just as Bryce and Eleanor entered to wish Fergus well.

Oren tugged on Lorelai's leather armoured skirt, she turned and knelt down in front of him "Mama says that you're going to be watching over us while Papa is gone. Is that true Auntie?"

"You bet it is."

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword Auntie? Then I can fight evil too!. Take that dire bunny. All darkspawn fear my sword of truthiness!"

"You bet, come on let's go."

"This is your influence, my husband." Orennia siad folding her arms

"Come on love, Lore means no harm do you little sister?"

"No harm at all." She said with a smile. "I should get going, I've a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Or so everyone keeps telling me. Stay safe Fergus." Lorelai embraced her brother and departed from the room, envying the adventures her brother will no doubt have, adventures she would only ever imagine.

Lorelai had always been a light sleeper, the sound of shouting and yelling woke her. Abruptly she sat up, and tiptoed to her bedroom door, straining to hear what was going on outside. The shouting seemed to have disappeared completely, she wondered whether she had simply imagined it and began making her way back to her bed. Suddenly the door swung open, a servant stood there "Milady! The Castle is under attack", was all he managed to say before he was cut down right in front of her eyes.

"Well, looky here seems we found ourselves a nice little reward men." The solider said stepping over the lifeless body of the servant, his gaze full of lust as he took in Lorelai, who was dressed in nothing but a silk shift.

"You lay your hands on me and you will lose them and more besides!" Her voice portraying more strength than she felt.

"Ohhh you're a right little feisty thing aren't you? In case you hadn't noticed you are outnumbered three to one, not to mention you have no weapons." The soldier smiled sadistically, plotting all the things he was going to do to Lorelai.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean our orders weren't to take any prisoners?" The youngest soldier piped up.

"We're all entitled to a little fun and besides I'm sure there'll be a nice little place for this whore." The man turned from the young soldier to Lorelai "Now then shall we get started?"

Lorelai's eyes scanned the room desparately, looking for a way out or something to defend herself with, but it was no good, her weapons were on the other side of the room and there were three heavily armed man surrounding her. The soldier laughed menacingly, "Come on now, let's not waste any more time." He said stepping closer to Lorelai, staring her down. Without warning, he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Stand guard outside, while I take of her." The other soliders nodded, all the while Lorelai's hands fumbled under her pillow, for the small dagger she kept there, she knew she'd have to time it carefully. The soldier, climbed on top of her, she tried kicking him in the chest but against his plated armour it was futile. His hands began to fumble her body roughly, before he kissed her hard, he tasted of ale and tobacco, Lorelai amost choked on the taste but resisted breaking the kiss. It was now or never, she raised her right hand and plunged the daggar into the side of the soldier's neck. He began gasping for air, blood spilling forth from the fatal wound, covering Lorelai's shift, with ease she pushed the man off her and onto the floor. Slowly she rose and carefully made her way to her chest, quickly discarding the shift and equiping herself with her armour and weapons. With a deep breath she opened her bedroom door, the two soldiers immediately confronting her, she engaged the nearest soldier first and swung her longsword in a wide arc slicing him across the belly. She then turned her attention to the other, but before she could strike an arrow pierced him from behind, and he fell to the ground.

"Darling! Are you allright?" Eleanor's voice brought some comfort and relief to Lorelai's

"Yes mother. I'm fine." Lorelai's voice shook slightly

"Have you seen their shields? They're Howe's men!"

"Then his men weren't delayed and he's betrayed father."

"The lying bastard, I'll cut his throat out myself." Eleanor paused attempting to figure out their next move "We need to find your father, and make for the servant's exit."

"We should check on Oren and Orianna." Lorelai said, her stomach twisting in knots about the possibilities that could have befallen her  
nephew and sister-in-law, though her thoughts would do little to prepare her for what she was about to see. Pushing the door to her brother's room open, she gasped deeply at the sight before her. Oren. Orienna. Laid on the floor, pools of blood surrounding her. Lorelai's eyes filled with tears, anger and rage flowed through her veins, clenching her fists tightly as she committed the scene to memory "I will make Howe pay for this." It was a promise to herself but also to the ones she'd lost.

"I don't want to see this anymore. We need to find your father, and if we can we must retrieve the Cousland family sword and shield. They cannot fall into Howe's hands."

"They won't." Lorelai's eyes were filled with steely determination and she couldn't wait to cut that monster down with the Cousland blade, little did she know it would not be this night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you so much for everyone that's following the story, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update it sooner. Hope you enjoy!**

Lorelai and her mother fought their way through thecastle, and managed to retrieve the Cousland blade and sheild thanks to the help of some Highever soldiers. There was no way that the small force that remained at Castle Cousland would be able to withstand Howe's assault. The castle would be lost this night but not the Couslands themselves. They would survive, or so Lorelai thought. She and her mother made it to the main hall only to be confronted by the sight of their soldiers bracing the door against the force of Howe's men, protecting their Teryn until the end. Ser Gilmore was the first to spot them "My ladies! Thank the Maker you are both safe, I feared the worst."

"Have you seen Bryce?" Eleanor's normally calm voice had a panicked edge to it.

"Yes my Lady. He passed through here not too long ago, making for the servant's passage, he hoped to meet you there." Ser Gilmore hesitated before swallowing hard, "He was badly wounded my Lady."

Lorelai clenched her fists tightly _Howe will pay for this. _

"My men and I will hold off the assault for as long as we can, though I fear we will not be able to hold them for long, but we will give you as much time as we can to get to safety. Now go quickly."

Eleanor and Lorelai hurried to the servants passage, Lorelai wondered just how many more lives will be lost this night? Men were willingly giving their lives so that she and what remained of her family could escape. Howe would pay for each and every life he took she would see to that.

When they got to the servants passage, neither Eleanor or Lorelai were prepared for the sight that greeted them. Bryce Cousland the great Teryn of Highever laid sprawled on the stone floor, blood pouring from his stomach, pooling all around them.

"There you too are." He managed to splutter the words out, Eleanor and Lorelai knelt down at his side.

"Maker's blood? What's happening? You're bleeding." Eleanor said surveying her husband.

"Howe's men..found me first...nearly did me in." Bryce's breathing was ragged

"I'll kill Howe for what he's done." Lorelai's voice was stronger than she felt.

"He can't...get away with this. The Kin-g" Bryce spluttered between coughs.

"Bryce we must get you out of here, find you healing magic."

"I-I won't survive the standing."

"Then I will carry you." Lorelai was determined she wasn't going to lose her father.

"If will alone could make me stand then I've no doubt I'd make it, pup."

"Bryce please, once Howe's men break through the gate they will find us. We must go!"

"Someone must reach Fergus tell him what has happened."

"You can tell him yourself, father."

" I wish that I could. The castle is surrounded I cannot make it. Pup, take your mother to safety."

"Bryce are you sure?"

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world."

"Darling go." Eleanor said turning to her daugher "You have a better chance of escaping without me."

"Eleanor-"

"Hush Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy her time."

"No I won't leave you!" Tears of anger began to well up in her eyes, she wasn't prepared to lose them, not while she still drew breath.

"Pup, you are a Cousland and a Cousland -"

"Always does their duty." Lorelai finished solemnly

"Take this." Bryce struggled to remove the signet ring from his finger and held it out to the youngest Cousland. "Go to Ostagar. Tell the King, warn your brother." Reluctantly Lorelai took the ring. She looked between her parents. Suddenly the whole Castle shook and there was a loud crashing, like thunder.

"They've broken through the gates. Darling go!" Her mother urged

"Pup, you must go. Know that you and your mother love you both."

Lorelai ran as fast as she could down the passage, refusing to look back, tears streaming down her cheeks. Each step was harder to take but she knew she had to survive. It was her duty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I realise this is a short chapter but it covers what it needs to and unfortunately the next part of the story does require a a new chapter. **

She's nobody's girl,

She walks this road alone

She calls her soul her own

She knows she's on her own in this world

She's nobody's girl

~Michelle Wright, Nobody's Girl

Reaching the hills that overlooked Castle Cousland, Lorelai stopped to catch her breath, she hadn't stopped running for what felt like hours and her muscles ached terribly. _I'll never be able to stop running, not until Howe lays dead at my feet. _ Her gaze was drawn to the castle, black smoke rose from the fires that consumed her home and there distant cries. Her thoughts began to wonder to her mother and father, whether they still lived and what of Rory and Nan? Part of her wanted to cling to hope that they had somewhow survived or were at least still alive. She knew that such hope was folly, but the truth was too much to comprehend. She was now completely alone in the world, everything she had known and loved had been destroyed in a single night. She refused to grieve and wouldn't let the tears come, she didn't want to feel anything. She was stronger than that, she would have to be to make Howe pay for his treachery. Vengeance would keep her going. Drawing the Cousland family blade, she dragged it's sharp edge across the palm of hand, wincing at the pain. Clenching her fist, she allowed the blood to trickle through, "I will not rest until my family is avenged, Orienna, Oren, Mother, Father Fergus. I swear it by own blood, the blood of the Couslands. I will do my duty."

Lorelai marched on through the wilderness, she didn't know where was safe, or who she could trust. Arl Howe was sworn to Highever, but he had betrayed that oath, she wondered how many more Lords and Banns sworn to her father's service had now switched their allegiance. If she turned up on their land would they welcome her and offer her aid or would they turn her over to Arl Howe? No doubt news of her flight would reach Howe and he wouldn't put it past him to put a bounty on her head. It seemed that nowhere in Fereldon was safe for her, but she had a promise to keep. She knew that Howe needed to be brought to justice and there was only man in Fereldon who could help her. Calian. He always had a soft spot for her, despite her rebuffing his advances and always listened to her father's counsel. She just hoped she could make him listen to her.

She would need to reach Ostagar and fast, but she didn't want to risk the Imperial Highway, but any other route would be slower. Maybe just maybe there would be other travellers on the road, soldiers and merchants she could blend in with, she could cover the family shield with her cloak and travelling in a band would arouse less suspicion than a woman travelling alone during a blight. Her mind made up she headed for the imperial highway and hoped that she would reach Ostagar unscathed.


	6. Chapter 6

The ruins of Ostagar were in sight, Lorelai felt a sense of relief wash over her, the imperial highway had not been as treacherous she feared. No one questioned her nor did they seem to recognise her. The towered ruins of Ostagar loomed over her, taking a deep breath she collected herself and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, lest she be recognised by any of the nobles here. Clutching tightly to the cloa, she walked the remainder of the way to the gates of Ostegar or at least what remained of it. A lone guard was stationed there.

"Halt" The guard called as she approached, she stopped in her tracks "Who are you and what business do you have in Ostagar?"

"A messenger, I bring news from the North."

"What news?"

"My instructions was to deliver the message to His Majesty and Lord Cousland, it is for their ears only."

The guard examined her curiously, these were dangerous times and strangers only willing to speak to the King and a Teyrn aroused the guard's suspicions. Sensing the guard's unease, Lorelai spoke, "I'm not sure what news that has reached this far, but I know that Teyrn Cousland's son left for Ostagar some days ago. The Teyrn however, was delayed along with Arl Howe's men and assured Lord Cousland that they would join him here soon."

The guard looked at her wide eyed, "That is indeed that last news we received from the North. You have more?"

Nodding, Lorelai spoke again "Yes and it is of the most uptmost urgency that I relay it to the King and Lord Cousland." Part of her was relieved, thankful that Howe had not sent word, no doubt he would twist the version of events to suit himself.

"I will take you at your word stranger."

"Thank you. Do you know where I might find the King?"

"The King's camp is through here and to the left.

Lorelai thanked the guard and made her way through the ruins, paranoid that all eyes were watching her, stalking her, ready and willing to pounce at any given moment. She recognised the banners flying over each part of the camp knowing what noble house the men belonged to, many of which had been loyal to Highever. Yet there was no sign of the twin laurels anywhere, fear knotted in her stomach. Her eyes scanned the various tents and camps, eventually spotting the King's tent. She strolled over to the guard, squaring her shoulders, feigning confidence.

"Greetings. The King is not in his tent at the moment"

Lorelai's heart sunk, the longer she had to wait to talk to the King, the more time it gave her family's enemies to strike at her and spin their lies. "I have urgent news from the North, do you know where I can find the King?"

"I believe he's with the Grey Wardens, he spends a lot of time with them. Teryn Loghain sees the King when he can to discuss battles but the King just waves him off. The Teryn called the King reckless and they fought about the queen. He wasn't happy about something she did or the kind did.. I'm not sure. I probably shouldn't discuss it." The guard shifted from foot to foot.

"Is the King expected back any time soon?"

"Maker only knows. King."

"Where is the Grey Warden camp?" Lorelai asked

"It's on the other side of the runis.

Lorelai made her way across the ruins, feeling like she was on a wild goose chase. Nothing seemed to be going right and she seemed to be hitting obstacles. Her thoughts drifted to what she would say to the King, she began rehearsing what she should say. Doubts, however, began to creep in, would he believe her? Would he support her in bringing justice to Howe. So lost in her thoughts, she failed to look where she was going and bumped into something and ended up flat on her back,

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up." The man said reaching out his hand, reluctantly Lorelai took it and stood up, coming face to face quite possibly one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. His hazel eyes were full of warmth and laughter, his short blond hair shone in sunlight and his strong jawline was accentuated by the broad smile he now wore.

"Thank you." Lorelai said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well I'm normally the clumsy one, so it was probably my fault. I'm Alistair by the way." He said as he took in the woman before him, her hair was fire in the sunlight and he was sure that hers were the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Lorelai."

"Well pleased to meet you Lorelai. If you don't mind me saying you look a little lost."

"You could say that. I'm looking for the Grey Wardens."

Alistair's smile widened, "Well today must be my lucky day. It just so happens I'm one of them."

"Really? Could you show me where to find the rest of them?"

"Well only wardens are really allowed into the camp. You aren't a recruit by any chance are you?"

Lorelai sighed heavily, "No, just a simple messenger I have urgent news for the King. I was told that he'd be with the wardens."

Alistair's features hardened, "Well I suppose in that case I could show to the camp."

"Thank you."

Alistair and Lorelai walked silently side by side; Lorelai readjusted her cloak, ensuring the hood once again covered her face. She knew Calian would recognise her, yet she didn't know how he would react to the news and if he turned out not to be the man she thought he was, she'd rather he didn't know her identity.

"Well here we are. The Grey Warden camp in all it's glory." Alistair's voice snapped Lorelai out of her thoughts. "I'm not sure where the King is but I suspect he's around here somewhere. You might want to try over there by the fire."

"Thank you Alistair and good luck." Lorelai walked away from him and in the direction of a large bonfire that was burning brightly. Her eyes scanned the men that were present, but none of them were Calian. Feeling somewhat defeated, Lorelai sat down on one of the logs and began to warm herself by the fire, enjoying the heat of the flames in the cold ruins.

A deep male voice startled her "Excuse me, but you do not appear to be a Grey Warden nor a recruit. Might I ask what business you have here."

Lorleai looked up and met the dark brown eyes of what she could only describe as a seasoned warrior. Composing herself she stood up, though the man towered over her and he had a sense of authority about him.

"My apologies. I have an urgent message for the King and I was told he was with the wardens, though I have been unable to find him."

The man looked at her curiously, "Might I ask what this message may be?"

"I'm afraid that the message is one that cannot be discussed openly, but if it satisfies your curiosity, I bring news from the north."

A small smile graced the sun kissed skin of the dark haired warden, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens here in Fereldon."

_Duncan, Grey Wardens. A memory stirred within Lorelai, hadn't her father said that a grey warden by the name of Duncan would be visiting Highever in search of recruits? Wasn't he a friend of her father? Had he already visited Highever? Had he seen the destruction wrought by Howe's treachery? But if he had and was still alive did that mean he was now in Howe's pocket? Howe had told her that the Grey Wardens had the ear of the King and if that's so then perhaps this wasn't the best idea, but what other choice was there? _

"If you like, I can take you to the King." Duncan's voice brought Lorelai back to the present.

"Thank you Duncan that would be much appreciated." In spite of herself, Lorelai found herself trusting this warden, though it was misplaced trust that led to her family's demise. Shaking her head to dissipate the thoughts she began following the warden and clutched tightly to the signet ring around her neck.

"Wait here." Duncan instructed, leaving Lorelai standing outside one of the tents, absent mindedly she began to kick the dirt. She could hear hushed voices and hoped that she would get the audience with the King that she so disparately needed. Eventually, the flap to the tent opened, "The King will see you now." Duncan said as he gestured for Lorelai to step inside. Calian was sat in a chair at the far end of the tent, Lorelai strode over towards him and knelt, "Your Majesty." Calian gestured for her to rise. "Duncan tells me you have news from the North. It has been so unreliable of late." Lorelai looked nervously from Calian to Duncan, the silence did not however go unnoticed, "For a messenger you don't say much." Caian said grinning

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but what I have to say is for your ears only and Fergus Cousland's. "

Calian raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm afraid Lord Cousland and his men are scouting in the Wilds." Calian paused to take a sip of wine, "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Duncan, besides I believe he was supposed to head to Highever to try and find some recruits, isn't that right?"

"Yes Your Majesty, Teryn Cousland had recommended some of his man, unfortunately my path has not led me there as yet."

Lorelai swallowed hard, just the mention of her father and Fergus caused a well of emotion, composing herself she spoke softly, "I'm afraid you will find nothing in Highever but ashes."

"What are you talking about?" Calian asked confused.

"The night Lord Cousland left, Highever was attacked, Castle Cousland fell to betrayal. The Teyrn and Teyrna are dead , along with Lord Cousland's wife and son." Lorelai paused, her throat was dry and she was finding it more and more difficult to breathe.

"Slow down, what happened exactly?" Duncan asked, his eyes piecing her.

"Arl Howe arrived at Castle Cousland but his men were delayed. Teyrn Cousland decided to wait for the Arl's men but sent all of Highever's forces with Lord Cousland, but it was trick. Arl Howe's men were delayed on purpose and used to attack the Castle, slaughtering everyone." Lorelai could feel tears stinging her eyes, she blinked a few times to try and stop them from falling, there was only so much her hood would hide. Clearing her throat she began to speak again "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor, had I not escaped he would have told you any story he wished and used the chaos to advance himself."

Calian sat there silently dumbfounded, Lorelai felt Duncan's gaze upon her, he looked at her with curiosity and suspicion, "Indulge me, how did you survive when so many were slain?"

It was a question Lorelai had been asking herself ever since she fled, so many died and yet she was still here, "I had no choice." Lorelai's voice began to crack as she spoke, "The Teyrn was gravely wounded, the Teyrna refused to leave his side, they told me to flee using the servants passage to get word to the King and Lord Cousland. That it was my duty."

The explanation seemed to satisfy Duncan and as he looked at this woman before him, he could not help but think she embodied the qualities of a Warden; duty, courage and the willingness to do what was necessary no matter the cost.

"I- I can scarcely believe it." Calian began to speak, "How could Arl Howe think he'd get away with such treachery. As soon as we are done here I will turn my army north and being Howe to justice. He will hang and not profit from this!"

Lorelai breathed slighty easier than she had done in weeks and felt the tears she had been holding back begin to fall. Discreetly she attempted to wipe them away.

"Tell me." Calian's voice interrupted, "What of Bryce Cousland's youngest, Lorelai? Is she-? I mean did she-?"

Lorelai looked nervously at the King and slowly she reached up and lowered the hood.

"Lorelai! Maker be praised." Calian rushed to her, embracing her tightly, as sobs began to rack her body. She wanted more than anything to stop him, to push him away but for the first time in what felt like years she didn't feel alone. Calian gently stroked her long flowing fiery hair, trying to soothe her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when the sobs began to gently subside and she attempted to remove herself from the warm, comforting embrace of Calian.

"Come sit down Lore. You did a drink. A strong drink." Calian led her to the chair he had previously been sitting in and poured a drink for her, himself and Duncan and handed the goblets out. Calian remained standing at the table and grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink and began to scribble away. When he was finished he rolled the parchment up and poured some candle wax onto, pressing the royal seal into the molten wax.

Meanwhile Lorelai took long sips from the goblet of wine, "Easy, Lady Cousland." Duncan cautioned, "What will you do now?"

"I don't know, I'm no longer sure who I can trust or where I can go that will be safe."

"If I may say, you would make an excellent candidate for the Grey Wardens."

"You should take him up on that Lore. Duncan is not easily impressed and being invited to join their ranks is a great honour."

Lorelai smiled, somewhat hollowly, "Thank you for the offer. Honour it may be, I made a promise, I have a duty of my own to fulfil. I could very well be the last of my line and if I recall, Wardens give up all ties to their families and cannot hold land or titles. Perhaps once my brother returns safely I will consider it."

"I appreciate your honesty and I will not force the matter, but know that you are always welcome amongst us should you change your mind. You are of course welcome to stay within our camp until the battle."

"Thank you Duncan."

"Now if you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

"Before you leave Duncan could I ask one more thing of you?"

"Of course Lady Cousland."

"I'd be grateful if you could keep my survival a secret, at least until Howe receives justice."

"Certainly, Lady Cousland." With that Duncan left leaving Lorelai alone with Calian.

Calian strode over to Lorelai, "It is good to see you again Lore."

"You too Calian." A small smile played on her lips.

"If I may be so bold, but you are looking as ravishing as ever." Lorelai met his darkened lust filled gaze. There had been something between them years ago but that ended when his advisers manoeuvred Anora into the picture. "Calian, please don't."

"Don't what?" He tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, her cheeks were still wet from the tears.

"Do this. You're married remember?"

"Yes, to a controlling witch who has been unable to give me a heir."

"Calian." Lorelai's voice was stern, "If you wish to set Anora aside then you need to do so through the Landsmeet.

"You and I both know it's not as straightforward as that. Let's just enjoy this moment we have together." Calian leaned in and crashed his lips passionately against Lorelai's, she felt her body respond, even though her head protested. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and Calian slid his tongue inside and began exploring every part of her mouth. Lorelai broke the kiss, both were breathless and rested their foreheads against one another.

"Go to Denerim, to the palace. I will find you there after the battle is done here." Calian pleaded, "I'll send word, let them know to expect you."

Lorelai shook her head "The fewer people who know I'm alive the better. I suspect Howe will have put a bounty on my head."

"I will gut that bastard myself if any harm comes to you!" Calian raged

"No Calian, if anyone is going to gut him, it is going to me. He will pay tenfold for every life he took." Lorelai said clenching her fists, Calian read out and took her hands in his "I promised you that he will pay, and he will." Getting up Calian walked towards the table, grabbed a few things and returned to Lorelai's side. "I'm going to have to leave now, I must speak with Loghain and it's unlikely I will be able to see you before the battle tomorrow. Take these." Calian held out a rolled piece of parchment with the royal seal and a coin purse. "It isn't much but you will need supplies before you set out for Denerim."

"What about this parchment?"

"That's your security, should anything happen to me, that declares Howe to be a traitor and his sentence to be death. It also restores the lands of Highever to the surviving members of Highever. Do not break the seal unless you really have to."

"Calian I -I don't what to say."

"Don't say anything, just meet me in Denerim." Calian smiled at her and then took his leave. Once he was gone, Lorelai made her way over to the cot, removing her weapons, she laid down and allowed sleep to claim her. It came easily, she finally felt safe.

**Authors note: This chapter took on a mind of its own - I hadn't intended for there to have been a history between Calian and Cousland, it just kind of happened as I was writing the chapter; hopefully it works and makes sense!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise for the lack of updates - I sprained my wrist and was unable to write, much to my dismay and it's taken a while to pick up the story again. Hopefully there will be no inconsistencies. I also have about ten other DA related stories rolling round in my head which I may actually start writing properly instead of select scenes for each of them in various word documents. **

Dawn came quickly, far too quickly for Lorelai's liking. Her sleep had been fitful, full of memories and faces of those she'd lost. Calian's assurances did little to quell the ache in her heart for all she had lost and her need for revenge. Right now that was all that she had to keep her going. Sitting up on the cot, she blinked her eyes rapidly she tried to shake the thoughts off. Today was a new day and she was still alive; some would call that lucky but for Lorelai it was the worst feeling in the world _Why did I live when so many died? S_he sighed heavily before donning her armour and her weapons, she strolled out of the tent and into the morning light.

The air was crisp and despite the hour the camp was a hive of activity. Soldiers were cleaning and repairing their equipment, a chantry sister was giving service and food was being prepared. As soon as she caught a whiff of a cook fire her stomach rumbled; it had been too long since she'd eaten properly, in fact the last time she had a proper meal was the night before Howe's attack when she'd been with her whole family and little Oren refused to eat his vegetables. She shook her head _No, these thoughts won't do. _She strolled over to the nearest cook fire and using the ladle she filled a bowl with some kind of stew. Taking a spoonful, she blew on it to cool it off, as she was about to take her first mouthful the rumblings of a deep voice stopper her.

"I wouldn't eat that if I was you." Duncan stood there, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"What? Why not? It's been ages since I've eaten a proper meal."

Duncan let out a loud chuckle "I fear you will still not have eaten a proper meal once you have finished that." Lorelai looked at him quizzically as he continued to smile, "You see Alistair's cooking leaves a lot to be desired. His idea is to chuck everything in a pot, and when he's sure it's just a little burned he declares it ready."

"Heeey! Are you criticising my cooking?" Alistair made his way over to Duncan and Lorelai, sniffing the contents of the pot, making a satisfied

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Your just jealous is all. "

Lorelai couldn't help the ghost of a smirk crossing her face. The two wardens bantering helped her forget her troubles.

"As you say Alistair. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to see to." Duncan excused himself.

"So what do you think of the stew?" Alistair asked like a child seeking approval for what they thought was a major accomplishment.

"Honestly? I haven't had a chance to try it and after Duncan's comments I'm not sure I want to."

"Oh." Alistair looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"But then again it's not food that makes a meal good, but the company you share it with. Care to join me?" Lorelai flashed him a smile and his expression immediately changed to a goofy grin. Alistair helped himself to a bowl of the stew and the two of them sat down and ate together.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Alistair asked as he he took Lorelai's bowl from her.

"I need to get supplies before heading North."

"Your leaving?" Alistair couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice

"Afraid so, I have some things I need to see too, besides it's that or stay here and wait for the darkspawn horde."

"I see your dilemma. Tough choice."

"Indeed. What about you? What does the day hold for you?"

"I'll be heading into the Wilds, with the new Warden recruits. I can't say more than that."

Lorelai didn't hear anything past Wilds, _Wasn't Fergus out there scouting? Could she convince him or Duncan to let her go out there too? But then she'd have to become a warden wouldn't she? She couldn't risk it, she'd have no idea where to start looking for him and she doubted she'd be able to sneak off and with all the darkspawn about chances were she'd probably end up dead._

_"_Hello? Hello? Thedas to Lorelai." Alistair waved his hand in front of Lorelai's face

"Mmm? Sorry I must off drifted off."

"Anywhere nice?"

Lorelai smiled weakly at him, "You said you were going into the Wilds?" Alistair nodded, "If..If you come across the men from Highever tell them.." _Tell them what? The Teryn and his wife are dead along with their daughter in law and grandson? _"Tell them to stay safe."Alistair looked her oddly, not understanding why she would say such a thing but he didn't question her. "Well I should be going, I've a long journey ahead of me. Take care of yourself Alistair, and who knows we might bump into each other again."

"Goodbye Lorelai, you stay safe yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

Denerim. Finally. It had taken Lorelai longer than she had hoped to reach the capital and it had taken her toll on her. Her face was covered in dust from the road and her armour was dirty. She knew that the guards at the Palace would take one look at her and turn her away. There was only one thing for it, she'd have to find somewhere to freshen up. The only place she could think of was the Gnawed Noble Tavern, the chances of her being recognised was a possibility but it had been years since she'd been to the capital, besides it could be no riskier than trying one of the back alley taverns. Casually she walked through the city and made her way to Gnawed Noble. She was pleased to find that the Tavern was fairly empty. She strolled toward the bar and ordered a cup of wine.

"What brings you here stranger?" The barkeep asked

"Just travelling through."

"You ask me your best off staying here as long as possible with the way things are."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Lorelai felt her stomach twist, she knew that she wasn't going to like what the barkeep had to say.

"The battle at Ostagar was lost'"

"The King?" Lorelai asked, her pulse was racing

"Dead. They say the Grey Wardens betrayed him and got him killed. Teryn Loghain has declared the Grey Wardens traitors."

Lorelai felt like she'd been punched, Calian dead, just like everyone else. She tried to keep her face expressionless and her tone calm and even "Teryn Loghain survived?"

"Aye. Pulled his men out before the darkspawn and the wardens could cut'm all down. The Teryn's declared himself Regent, what with the King dead and all. Some of the nobility aren't too happy bout that, what with him from being common stock and all, but I guess him and his daughter are the only ones who can sit on the throne."

_No, they aren't and not without the approval of the Landsmeet. _"Tell me." Lorelai swallowed hard, attempting to absorb the information, "How much for a room?"

"Sorry love, all the rooms are booked up. The new Arl of Denerim is havin a little get together tonight celebrating his new title."

"Vaghan?" _A vulgar man but one who might be willing to help her in exchange for certain favours. _

_"_No." The barkeep shook his head "Some other noble. Howe. Rendon Howe from Armantherine. Teryn Loghain's made him his right hand man, he must be doing a good job to ave been given a new title already."

Lorelai clenched her fist and felt sick to her stomach. She would find no help here, she still had the parchment from Calian but without the Landsmeet it would just be a piece of paper. With Howe being the Arl of Denerim she'd not get through the city alive.

"Thanks for the drink." She managed to say, whilst her eyes burned with fury, she slid some coins onto the counter and spun on her heels. She had to get out of Denerim and quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so here's the third chapter of the day. There may some timeline issues with the next couple of chapters but it's the only way to make it flow as I want. All feedback and comments are welcome!**

Lorelai didn't stop until she felt she'd put enough distance between herself and Denerim, though if she was honest with herself there would never be enough distance. She came to a stream and knelt down on the bank, cupping the cold water she splashed it on her face, rubbing away the dirt and dust. She stared down at the reflection on the water's surface, barely recognising the girl who stared back. Everything she had known was gone, her home, her family and now her King. She could try calling a Landsmeet, her blood would allow that, but if Loghain was in cahoots with Howe, then there wasn't much hope for her or Fereldon. No doubt Howe's new position as the Arl of Denerim had something to do with the massacre he ordered. She ground her teeth in anger, she was allegedly from one of oldest and most powerful family in Fereldon and yet here she was alone, unsure, powerless and though she didn't want to admit it she was scared.

She tried to think what her father would do, it was true she'd been groomed to take over Highever when the time came but this was different. Highever was no more than a ruin, and if she didn't do something soon Fereldon would follow. _A Cousland always does their duty, _her father's words echoed in her mind _Yes but what is my duty?_ _Survival? Killing Howe? Finding Fergus? What is my duty? _She picked absentmindedly at the grass on the bank.

_"Our duty, above all else, is to our people and never to ourselves. A ruler serves their people and in return the people will serve the ruler." Bryce's features were soft as he gently stroked his youngest's hair. _

_"But who are my people? They all died at Highever, I have no people left to serve." Lorelai answered the ghost of her father. _

_"Your people are more than just the place where you grew up. We Cousland's can trace our line as far back as Calenhead, our people are Fereldon. Your duty is to them. You know what you must do."_

_"Remove Loghain's clutches on the throne. Like that's going to be easy." Lorelai scoffed. "And even if I did somehow manage it who would serve in his place. Anora's claim is no better."_

_"Have faith my dear girl." Bryce smiled. _

And then the image of her father was gone. Lorelai began to wonder whether she was going crazy, creating conversations in her head with her dead father, definitely a tick for the crazy box. She stood up and began walking the path adjacent to the stream, then like lightening it hit her. Eamon's men weren't at Ostagar, he would still have his army and he was Calian's uncle. The Landsmeet would surely listen to Eamon, he was well respected, her father had always spoken highly of him and perhaps with his help, Lorelai could go back to some semblance of her life before. Yes she would head for Redcliffe, after all it wasn't as if she had anything to lose.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorelai trudged on, the sun had set some hours ago, giving way to a sky full of stars. In spite of everything, the stars still shone brightly, undisturbed by the chaos going on below. She carried on a little further, hoping that the sooner she got to Redcliffe the sooner things would be resolved. Stopping momentarily, she took a swig from her waterskin, draining the last of it. Luckily she'd kept close to the stream. She made her way to the water's edge, bending down she began to refill the water skin. The gurgling water concealed the footsteps creeping up behind her. Suddenly she felt the cold steel of a blade resting against her neck. Reflexively she reached for the small dagger she kept in the front of her belt.

"I would not do that if I were you." A silkily smooth voice spoke. "Now stand up and turn around slowly."

Lorelai remained kneeling for a moment, trying to get a glimpse of her attacker in the water's reflect. Gradually she stood up, her hand still resting on the hilt of the dagger as she slowly turned around.

"Well well well. What do we have here? It would seem today is my lucky day." The elf's eyes drifted casually over Lorelai.

"How do you figure that?" Lorelai asked as she took in the elf's lithe form, noticing the tattoo on the side of his face she wondered whether he was one of the Dalish, but his armour was too fine, too expensive looking.

"Here I am. And here you are. All alone. At night. In the woods." The elf smirked and took a step closer to her. Lorelai felt him undressing her with her eyes and started to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not alone."

The elf laughed loudly, "You my dear are a poor liar."

Lorelai swallowed noticeably "Look. I don't know who you are but I don't want any trouble. So if you'll just let me be on my way." Lorelai went to side step the elf, but he grabbed her left wrist. He was strong for an elf, she licked her lips nervously.

"It seems you have stumbled into trouble."

Lorelai flashed him her best smile "Perhaps." And with that, Lorelai removed the dagger from her belt, swiping it across the elf's cheek. The elf let go of her and she ran. She didn't know if there were others about but she didn't want to stick around to find out. Not once did she look back. She kept going as fast as her feet would carry her, but the ground was uneven. Without warning she tripped over a root, landing face down in the dirt. She was certain she heard her ankle snap. She tried not to scream out, lest she alert anyone to her position but the pain was too much. Grunting she got herself onto all fours. Her whole body shook as she tried to steady herself. Taking a deep breath she readied herself to stand, but when she lifted her head, there was an arrow pointed directly at her.

"Woman. All the same. They always try to play hard to get." The familiar voice spoke from behind as he strode forwards to stand by the redhead holding the bow and arrow.

"Now if you are quite finished running, perhaps we can start again hmm?"

Lorelai reluctantly nodded her head.

"Good. Now if you could stand up and follow us."

Lorelai looked between the elf and the redhead. "I-I can't. M-my ankle. I-I think it might b broken."

The elf cocked his head at the redhead who lowered her bow and removed the arrow. Securing the bow to her back she moved next to Lorelai. Swinging one of Lorelai's arms around her shoulder, the redhead helped Lorelai to her feet. Suppoting Lorelai's weight, the redhead began to walk. The elf fell in behind the two woman, no doubt enjoying the view.


	11. Chapter 11

The going was slow but eventually they made it to a camp. Lorelai was concentrating too much on not falling over again to notice the surroundings. Her arrival didn't go unnoticed, with each of the camp dwellers watching her, the redhead and the elf. They made their way through the camp and eventually the redhead set Lorelai down on the ground.

"Hold your hands out." The elf ordered, hesitantly Lorelai held out her hands in front of her. Her eyes widened when the elf began tying a rope around them "Just a precaution you understand.'" When the elf was sure the knot was tight enough, the redhead began disarming Lorelai, placing the weapons in a nice neat pile.

"What in Thedas is going on here?" Another elf appeared, looking over Lorelai and his two companions.

"Ah my dear warden I have brought you present. Though if you no use for her, I'm sure I could find one." The other elf winked suggestively at Lorelai. _ Warden? Weren't they all dead? _Lorelai asked herself.

"You have a one track mind Zev. You know that right?"

"And it's a track that many have ridden." Zevran smirked, whilst the other elf just rolled his eyes.

"We found her by the stream and she ran. She could be a spy or an assassin." The red head piped up. _Thanks. Thanks a lot. _

_"_May I say something?" They all turned and looked down at Lorelai.

"Ah I see we will not have to resort to torturing her for answers. And here I was hoping to play bad guard, good guard."

"Did you say you were a Warden? A Grey Warden?"

The other elf's brown eyes narrowed at her, he knelt down and looked her straight in the eyes, "What if I am? Who are you working for?"

"Working for?"

"You heard me. Are you another one of Loghain's hirelings?"

"Wait. What? You think I'm in league with Loghain."

"Isn't that what you were doing looking for us?" The red head asked

"I wasn't looking for anyone. I was simply travelling." The three of them exchanged looks.

"Travelling to where?'' The elf asked

Lorelai bit her lip, _these people are enemies of Loghain just like me _"Redcliffe."

"Why?" The abruptness of the elf's tone caught her off guard.

"I know you need an explanation." Lorelai looked at her hands and then met the elf's gaze "but you will not be safe if I tell you. Know this. You are enemies of Loghain? So am I. Trust me when the time comes you will glad to have me on your side." Her green eyes were pleading.

"I"m back and brought the fir-" Alistair stopped in his tracks, when he saw what he could only assume was a prisoner. He made his way over to where Lelianna, Zev, Dairren and this prisoner were. He took one look at the woman with her hands tied and sucked in a breath. "Maker's breath! It's you!"

"Wait you know her?" Dairren said standing up

"She was at Ostagar, had a message for the King. Lorelai wasn't it?"

"Alistair?" Lorelai had never been so relieved. Part of her was thankful at least someone she knew hadn't died. Dairren looked from Lorelai and to Alistair, he crossed his arms. He wasn't convinced.

"What was this message for the King?"

Lorelai could feel Dairren's gaze burning into her. She knew that she had to win his trust, but she didn't want to endanger anyone either. If Loghain knew that the last Cousland was alive and in league with the Grey Wardens there'd be no way of stopping the blight "Please. I cannot tell you. The message was for the King's ears only and I swore that I would not breathe it to another living soul. King Calian trusted me and I know I have no right but I'm asking you to do the same."

"I'll vouch for her." Alistair spoke up and Dairren gave him an odd look. "What? She gave a message to Calian and even stayed in the Grey Warden camp."

"That's right. Duncan even told me there would be a place for me in the Wardens, should I ever want it."

"Fine. " Dairren replied, though he was far from happy about it. "I'll be watching you. One false move and you are gone. Do you understand?"

Lorelai nodded. "Untie her and get Wynne to look at that ankle."

Zevran started to untie the knot. "I apologise for that. If you'd like to tie me some time-"

"Zev!" Alistair cut in angrily

'What's wrong my friend? Disappointed because the only woman you could get would be one that was tied up."

Alistair flushed pink before stomping off to get Wynne. Lorelai rubbed her wrists as she watched him go.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorelai sat there, looking around the camp. They were an odd band

, but what caught her eye was the group of mages with them. _Strange, but then again nothing has been normal about my life lately._

"I hear that you require healing."

Lorelai looked up, and saw an elderly mage looking her over. There was warmth in her eyes but also a degree of suspicion, "Where does it hurt.?"

"My ankle, but if it's too much trouble-"

"Nonsense. This is what I do. You may call me Wynne."

"Lorelai."

The elderly mage knelt and examined

"Odd for a woman to be out here travelling alone."

"I have my reasons."

There was silence between the them as Wynne's hands glowed green and Lorelai felt the warmth of the healing magic sweep over her as the pain in her ankle began to subside.

"There. As good as new, though you might want to take it easy for the next few days."

"Thank you Wynne."

The mage nodded and headed back across the camp. It seemed that the camp dwellers wanted as little to do with her as possible. Sighing, she began sorting through her pack and unrolled her bed roll. It was still warm enough to sleep out in the open, besides she didn't have a tent and didn't think she was in a position to ask for one.

Zevran leaned on a nearby tree watching her. He heard Dairren approach but didn't take his gaze from her. He couldn't help but notice that Alistair was also watching her, albeit less discreetly. _Such a beautiful creature. _Zevran mused to himself,_ and she has managed to enchant the innocent templar. _

_"_Zev."

"My dear warden, what can I do for you?"

Dairren followed Zevran's gaze "What do you think of her?"

"She is feisty and beautiful. Two qualities I admire in my women."

"That's not what I mean." Dairren sighed "Can she be trusted?"

"Your asking an assassin who tried to kill you whether you can trust a lone travelling woman, who as far as I'm aware has not yet tried to kill you."

"We don't know who she is, what she's doing out here and why she is travelling to Redcliffe."

"Ah I see. You want information? Leave to me. I have ways of making woman talk." _This was going to be fun. _Straightening himself up, Zevran casually strolled towards her. She was knelt down with her back to him, trying to make her bedding as comfortable as possible. He bent down and tsked in her ear "My my, what is this? Are you going to sleep out here in the open? You'd be much safer and warmer in my tent." Zevran smirked as he saw Lorelai shudder, involuntarily. "It would seem that you are not totally against the idea."

Lorelai turned her head and looked up at him. Zevran noticed with satisfaction that her cheeks were flushed pink. "That's kind of you, but those tents look too small for two people to sleep in."

"Who said anything about sleeping."

"Ah-hem"

Zevran looked up, smirking when he saw Alistair who scowled at him. "I was just leaving. By the way Lorelai my offer still stands." With that Zevran walked towards Dairren, fully aware that Alistair was staring daggers into his back.

"Here. I thought you might be hungry. It's not much but it's better than starvation." Alistair handed Lorelai a bowl of food, his expression softening as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you."

"So Dairren tells me your on your way to Redcliffe."

Lorelai nodded.

"I take it then that you've heard what's happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?The Arl. He's been poisoned."

"Poisoned? By who?"

"An apostate. Blood Mage. Hired by Teryn Loghain."

Lorelai's head began to swim. Loghain seemed to be attempting to get rid of anyone who might speak out against him. She knew her father would have, which meant Loghain must have played some part in her family's murder as well as Calian's death. The Hero of River Dane had fallen far indeed.

"That's not the worst of it." "There's also a demon possession in the Castle. That's why the mages here. We sought out their help. I only hope we get back to Redcliffe in time. " Without thinking, Lorelai reached out and squeezed his hand, he gazed down at her. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with understanding and reassurance. "The Arl is a strong man. Loghain will pay for his crimes, one way or another."

"I hope your right."


	13. Chapter 13

The march to Redcliffe was filled with tension. Lorelai's presence seemed to make everyone except Alistair uneasy. Her evasiveness when questioned did nothing but fuel the belief that she couldn't be trusted; she knew most of them watched her looking out for the first hint of betrayal, unsure of the role she was going to play in helping them out. Lorelai was passed caring what other people thought of her, she had to survive.

"So have you ever been to Redcliffe?" Alistair had been walking beside her since they left camp.

Lorelai contemplated her answer. Yes she had been to Redcliffe, many times but she worried. She worried if she told the truth there would be more questions, she worried if she lied how would he and the others react when they found out the truth about her heritage

"A little."

"A little?" Alisatair's brows furrowed in confusion. "Either you have or you haven't."

"Not everything is black and white Alistair. There are shades of grey. You should know that with your title and all." Lorelai smiled playfully.

"B-But it's a yes or no answer."

Lorelai simply smiled, "It's whatever answer I choose to give."

"You make no sense sometimes, you know that right?"

"Perhaps she makes no sense to you" Zevran appeared between Lorelai and Alisatir. "But to one more _experienced_ she makes perfect sense. She is simply being cryptic, all she needs is someone to break her code, isn't that right my dear?" Zevran smirked wickedly at her.

"Go away Zevran." Alistair hissed at the smug elf

"As you wish.'' Turning to Lorelai with a twinkle in his eye. "If you want to play your cryptic game with someone more intelligent, you know where my tent is." With that he headed further up the column, keenly aware that Alistair was staring daggers into his back.

"Sorry about that. Zevran doesn't seem to have any manners around beautiful women"

Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks. "You think I'm beautiful?" Though many noble born Lords had said it to her before, there was something about the way he said it. It was sincere, genuine and not motivated by a desire to marry an heir to a powerful family. Her heart fluttered and it scared her. Now wasn't the right time for this sort of thing.

"Wait, what? Did I say that out loud? Oh maker!"Alistair's face flushed pink, nervously he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't. Well I mean. Yes. You're beautiful and you know you are."

Lorelai gave him a half smile, "You're not too bad yourself."

Teagan was relieved when Dairren and his companions entered the main hall of Castle Redcliffe, with several mages in tow.

"Thank the maker you've returned. I was beginning to fear the worst." Teagan addressed Dairren, failing to notice the newest companion.

"Well we're here now and if the mages are ready we can start."

"Who will be going into the fade?"

"Wynne will enter the fade and hopefully rid Connor of this demon."

"Rest assured Bann Teagan, I will do all that I can."

"Thank you."

The mages formed a circle around Wynne and began casting their magic. Wynne felt herself enter the fade and she began to seek out the demon.

Dairren and the others looked on apprehensively, weapons drawn in case any more undead decided to rise but they were pretty much powerless. It was all in Wynne's hands now. They could only wait.


	14. Chapter 14

After what seemed like hours, Wynne emerged from the fade, having defeated the desire demon and freeing Connor from its power. The Arl however, remained in a comatosed state. The Arlessa pleaded with Dairren to seek out Andraste's ashes and reluctantly he had agreed. Although there was a sense of urgency to seek out the ashes, Teagan recognised that Dairren and his group were weary and after what everything that had done for Redcliffe and Connor they deserved a respite, even if it was a day or two. The group jumped at the chance to sleep under a solid roof and in comfortable beds for a change. Teagan had servants show each of them to a guest room, allowing them to bathe and change for supper.

Lorelai hoovered nervously outside the dining room,. She'd met Bann Teagan on several occasions, he was a good friend of her father and brother, thanks to the chaos, so far he hadn't recognised her. She hoped it would remain that way, but deep down she knew it was highly unlikely. Straightening herself up, she took a deep breath and entered the dining room, gratefully she accepted a chalice of wine from a servant.

"I see you have acquired a new companion." Teagan gestured to Lorelai, there was something familiar about her, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"That's Lorelai. We found her on our way here, she said she was heading to Redcliffe and we'd regret not having her on our side when the time came. Whatever that means." Dairren took a sip from his ale. Teagan had only half listened to the elf, after he said _her _name. There was only one he knew by that name. It would explain the familiarity he felt and yet he could not be sure. Servants began bringing food in and the group began to seat themselves. Teagn made his way over to where Lorelai was going to sit.

"Allow me.'" Teagan said pulling out the chair for her.

"Thank you." Lorelai seated herself, swallowing the lump in her throat as Teagan sat next to her.

"It would seem we have not been formally introduced. I am Bann Teagan of Rainsfere."

"Lorelai"

"Is there a last name that goes with that?"

Lorelai took a long sip of wine, to steady herself, smiling she turned to Teagan, "Perhaps, but it is of no consequence." Without thinking, Lorelai touched her necklace, the signet ring of House Cousland concealed beneath her linen shirt. A reminder of who she truly was.

"A woman of mystery then. How intriguing." Teagan's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Alistair glared at the exchange, mistaking it for flirtation and haphazardly pushed the food around his plate. The rest of his companions were eating away, chattering and joking. From the corner of his eye, Zevran watched Lorelai. She was poised, elegant even, cutting and eating the food delicately and unlike most of them she wasn't fazed by the amount of cutlery that had been laid out for the meal.

"Dairren tells me that you were travelling to Redcliffe, when you joined his group."

"That's right."

"Might I ask why?"

Lorelai looked around, no one seemed to be paying attention to them "I had need to speak to Arl regarding certain matters."

"As the Arl is currently indisposed is there something I might help you with?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Once the Arl is healed I will speak with him."

"It seems my brother will have a lots to preoccupy him, he may be too busy to speak with you."

"Believe me, he'll want to hear what I have to say." Lorelai spoke with steely determination, green eyes flashed dangerously. Teagan recognised that fire and couldn't help but wonder.

"The Bann will be able to settle this no?" Leilianna's voice rose above all the others.

"Very well, my dear. But if you are wrong you will owe me a forfeit." Zev's eyes sparkled mischievously and turned his attention to Teagan "It would seem my friend and I cannot agree on the origin of this very fine wine. It is not Antivan nor Orlaisian, yet it is delicious."

"It is a Fereldon wine." Teagan replied. Lorelai took a long sip of her chalice. It was indeed a sweet wine and there was something familiar about it. "It is from Highever Vinyard and the finest wine in all of Fereldon."

The wine turned to ash in Lorelai's mouth, she refrained from spitting it out but it burned her throat as she swallowed. The colour drained from her face, and she began to felt dizzy.

"Lorelai are you alright?" Alistair's eyes were filled with concern. Lorelai was finding it difficult to breathe, she needed some fresh air. "Pl-please excuse me." She abruptly and left the room as quickly as she could.

Her companions all exchanged puzzled looks, whilst Teagan couldn't help but feel his suspicions had been confirmed.

"I'm going to go after her. Make sure she's ok." Alistair began to stand.

"No I'll go. You should stay and enjoy the food whilst you can." Teagan needed to speak to Lorelai, something wasn't right and he was determined to find out what it was. He didn't wait for Alistair to protest before he followed in Lorelai's footsteps.


End file.
